Renaissance fair
by lealay evergreen
Summary: warning: AU, yaoi,swearing but were all used to that and two oc's. What happens when fiveteen diffrent people decide to go to the Renaissance fair, on the same day. well you better read if you wanna fing out rating MAY go up


This is me and anime724's(who goes by the alias as Ema) work. we took turns (and she beta-ed me to death) writing this.we did it every other one starting with Me then her then me and so on. and you can tell which one wrote which 'cuz she writes better than i can.

**_Warning: possable lemons in later chapters, yaoi _(don't like leave now we don't want you- seriously, go!),** and some **_oc charies._**ones a girl named Xeighmela ones a boy who's name is Aeonx. We are trying are hardest to make them as non Mary sue/Gary-stuish as possible but if it seems we start going there for the love of god please tell us!

Anyways, enjoy and tell us what you think.And remember i like honest/blunt people, who are nice at the same time nods

Xemnas sighed for about the millionth time that day as Xaldin walked in.

"What is it _now_?" he drawled.Xaldin grinned, a bit evilly, and told his boss and close friend,

"My friend needs someone to help at a Renaissance Fair until it closes or they find someone else. I will be working there as part time but we need someone else."

"And who is that someone else?" Xemnas asked lazily, even though chills were going up and down his spine.

"You."

"No."

"_But_-"

"**_NO_**!" Xemnas all but shouted. "Besides, isn't it for another booth besides the one we put out..." Xaldin was still smiling. "Oh. Its for ours isn't it?" Xaldin nodded.

'_Shit_...'Xemnas sighed "Alright, but only because its for the booth we put out there."

--

Zexion was typing determinedly at his keyboard, trying his hardest (and barely succeding) to restrain from stabbing Xigbar with a blunt object.Said pirate/ninja/surfer dude was breathing noisily over Zexion's shoulder, grinning evilly, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Xigbar." Zexion sighed, admitting defeat. "Please give me some personal space. And go find a mint. You breath is horrendous."

"Zexy! I'm crushed!" Xigbar mimed clutching at his heart. Layering on a fake accent, he continued dramatically, "I shall givest thee thine "personal space." I shall not go forth and seek a mint of the breath."

Zexion filed away the situation as a lost cause and continued typing out the complex calculations.Xigbar flipped upside-down in his chair on a whim. For some reason, he loved the way everything seemed inverted.For a few, glorious minutes, the sound of keys clicking was the only thing that broke the silence. Then Xigbar got out a handgun and started messing with the cylinder.Zexion glanced up, but didn't react further when he saw his coworker toying with a loaded weapon.Getting bored again, Xigbar sat up and read the calculations over Zexion's shoulder.

"Change the four to a three there. You left out x squared. Velocity is mass multiplied by acceleration, not area. That's-"

"For God's sake, I know!" Zexion exclaimed. "If you won't actually type these, go to the paintball course or something. I don't need you reading over my shoulder!"Xigbar grinned, tucking the handgun back into it's holster.

"Just what I wanted to hear! Good luck figuring out your fake life thingy!" He opened the door, gave a sweeping, mocking bow, and stepped out.Zexion sighed. Xigbar was such a pain sometimes, but the man was a genius! He just didn't like to work at something he'd already figured out.Resignedly, Zexion made the corrections Xigbar had pointed out.

--

The blue haired man with an "x" in the middle of his head was putting the books back in order when two teenaged girls came over. The innocent looking shorter of the two came over, while the other was blushing, and asked him

"Where the hells are the mangas?" He looked at the girl for a nano second before pointing across the plain coffe/paper smelling bookstore. The girl's eye twitched as she swore and motioned for the taller girl to follow her. Saix blinked in shock at the supposedly "_innocent_" little girl.Saix shugged after a few moments then resumed putting the books on the shelf.

"Hey!" A calm British sounding voice said in his ear as an arm was slung around his shoulder. "Got any plans this Sat., Matt?"

"Hello, Naeo." Saix said calmly used to his friend's stange behavior. In fact, he was starting to belive Aeonx was bipolar.

"_Oi_! My name's not Naeo, its Aeonx!"

"And my name's not Matt."

"But it _rhymes_." He exaggerated 'rhymes', " 'Ne ways got any plans?"

"I'm not going out with you." Saix turned around to galre at the sixteen-year-old.

"_**Ew**_," Aeonx made a face, "you ar' soo not mah type. I meant wanta go somewhere to hangout?" Aeonx fingered his pre-mature white hair. He had dyed the ends light blue and two hairs ,that circled his almost hiden face ,red.

"Where?" Saix showed no emotion, but inside he was wary. Usually, Aeonx was virtually anti-social after work.

"The Renaissance Fair, I've been wantin' to go for a while but since you have nothing to do this Sat., you're comin' with me."

"Do I have any kind of choice?"

"Nope." Aeonx smirked a little; he never ever smiled, just did this creepy smirk that sent chills down people's spines. He turned around and start heading dor the manga section, probably to read those "yaoi" mangas he kept on showing the horrified Saix.

--

"_DEMYX_! How the Hell'd you get up there?!" Xeighmela shouted, staring up at said person.Demyx was currently hanging by his ankle from a wire that was holding up the lights, **_TWENTY FEET_** off of the ground.

He smiled sheepishly."I... Climbed?"

"Why? Just _why_?"

"I was bored! There were no customers!" He cried defensively.

"Great. If customers come NOW, they'll say we hang our employees from the rafters!" She shrieked, heading into the storeroom to find a ladder.Demyx waited patiently, crossing his arms as the blood rushed to his head.Xeighmela returned a few moments later, a ladder that was just too short clutched in her hands. She set it up and scurried to the top. When she realized that she couldn't reach Demyx, she sighed and closed her eyes, willing herself calmer.

"Demyx, where did you climb up from?"

"I got on the sheet music shelf and climbed up the pole that supports the ceiling." He replied.Xeighmela face-palmed. She slid down the ladder, not bothering with the steps, and went over to said shelf.A few moments later, she was carefully picking her way over to the hanging Demyx. She carefully crouched down and pulled him back up onto the metal bar.With a 'ding', the door opened. A teenaged boy walked in, looking around confusedly.

"Hello?" He called.

"Be there in a sec!" Xeighmela called, hurrying back over to the metal pole and leaving Demyx to untangle himself.The teenager's eyes widened as he watched her slide down, her vibrant green hair billowing behind her. "What'cha lookin' for?" she asked, smoothing out her neon green (matching her hair) shirt.

"Um... Is that normal?" He asked, gesturing to Demyx, who was still sitting on the rafters."

"'Tis Demyx. _ANYTHING_ could happen. What do you need?"

"... I was looking for a new guitar."

"Sure! They're back here..." She led the way to the back wall.Demyx had finally managed to untie his ankle from the wire. He gently stood up, hoping his ankle wasn't sprained. Miraculously, it was unharmed.Suddenly remembering, he cried,

"Mel!"

"_Xeigh_mela!" she corrected automatically, handing a red guitar to the teenager.

"There's the Renaissance Fair! Are you gonna go?" He slid down the pole and took the teenager's proffered money.

"... Are you going?"

"Of course!"

"Then I have to go so you don't get yourself kidnapped." 'Or worse.' she added silently.

"**YAYS**!!" He screamed, jumping up and running in circles.Shaking his head, the teenager walked out of the store, not waiting for his change.

--

"Paintball? Hmm.. sure Xigba', I'd_** LOVE**_ to come!"

"Meet you there Luxy!"

Ten minutes later, Luxord was at a paintball field. Sure, he was supposed to be doing his casino job, but paintball, as Xigbar put it, "kicked ass".Luxord only saw the zebra striped hair before he was glomped by the crazed owner of said hair.

"Xiggy!"

"Luxy!" After that, they both went to grab the paintball gear. Then they went out to the "paintball-battle-field" and beat all the teenagers and the two seven year olds asses.

After a while, they sat on Xigbar's car, talking about random stuff, when Luxord said,"We should hang out more often Xiggy."

"Yeah dude! It's not as if I have no freetime." Xigbar laughed

"Hmm...Now that I'm thinking about it, I remember hearing a friend mention a Renaissance Fair thats coming up. Wanna go?"

"_As if_- Why would I like to beat all the kids at archery and laugh at them as they cry?" Xigbar said sarcasticly. "Of couse I wana go! I'll even bring the sexy Zexy."

--

Larxene lazed on the couch, unfocusedly watching the TV. She had a hangover from the night before and wasn't planning on moving the entire day.The doorbell rang. She winced as the harsh sound jarred her eardrums.

"What the Hell d'you want?" She called, not even pretending to get up. Through the window she could see the terrified shape of a young paper boy.

"Um... M-Miss? W-Would you like to b-buy a prescription f-for-"

"**NO**! I haven't for the last **YEAR AND A HALF**, why would I now? Go the Hell away and don't come back!"The boy sprinted from her doorstep, hopping on his bike and pedaling away as fast as he could.Larxene sighed, crushing a coke can against her forehead. She closed her eyes and toyed with one of the antennae-like pieces of hair atop her head.'Goddamned newspaper. I hate them all.' She thought with relish. 'Anyway...' suddenly her train of thought swerved off the track.

"Marly!" She muttered aloud. "I've gotta call Marly!" She reached across the remote and picked up the phone. Hitting speed dial, she waited impatiently for him to pick up."Marly! ... Of course it's me. I'm the only one who talks to you. ... I know I just called five minutes ago! I miss your voice. ... Ew! I'm not a sap. Anyway, there's this "Runinasauce" Fair in a while. ... Renaissance? That sounds right. You gonna come? ... AWESOME!! See you there!"She hung the phone up with a satisfied smirk, ignoring Marluxia's protests on the other side fo the line.

* * *

so.. the button is right there...


End file.
